priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 46 Showcases
The showcases from Season 46. Gallery The First Showcases of the 46th Season (September 18, 2017, #8011K) showcasesseason46premiere1.jpg showcasesseason46premiere2.jpg showcasesseason46premiere3.jpg showcasesseason46premiere4.jpg showcasesseason46premiere5.jpg showcasesseason46premiere6.jpg showcasesseason46premiere7.jpg showcasesseason46premiere8.jpg showcasesseason46premiere9.jpg showcasesseason46premiere10.jpg showcasesseason46premiere11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,632. showcasesseason46premiere12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $51,880. showcasesseason46premiere13.jpg|Nicholas has won a total of $32,232. showcasesseason46premiere14.jpg showcasesseason46premiere15.jpg showcasesseason46premiere16.jpg showcasesseason46premiere17.jpg showcasesseason46premiere18.jpg September 19, 2017 (#8012K) showcases(9-19-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)5.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)6.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,411. showcases(9-19-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of Patricia's showcase is $33,321 with a difference of $12,321. showcases(9-19-2017)12.jpg|Scott has won a total of $30,087. showcases(9-19-2017)13.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)14.jpg showcases(9-19-2017)15.jpg September 20, 2017 (#8013K, aired out of order on September 22) The Last Days of Summer Showcase showcases(9-22-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)5.jpg The Memorable Moments of 2007 Showcase showcases(9-22-2017)6.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)10.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,567. showcases(9-22-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,582. showcases(9-22-2017)13.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)14.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)15.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)16.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)17.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)18.jpg showcases(9-22-2017)19.jpg September 21, 2017 (#8014K, aired out of order on September 20) showcases(9-20-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)5.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)6.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(9-20-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)10.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,652. showcases(9-20-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,498 with a difference of $18,071. showcases(9-20-2017)13.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)14.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)15.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)16.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)17.jpg showcases(9-20-2017)18.jpg September 22, 2017 (#4015K, aired out of order on September 21) showcases(9-21-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)5.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)6.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)10.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)11.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,495. showcases(9-21-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,927. showcases(9-21-2017)14.jpg|Lisa has won a total of $32,227. showcases(9-21-2017)15.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)16.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)17.jpg showcases(9-21-2017)18.jpg First Double Overbid of the 46th Season (September 29, 2017, #8025K) showcases(9-29-2017)1.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)2.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)3.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)4.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)5.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)6.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)7.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)8.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)9.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)10.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)11.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,410. showcases(9-29-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,996. showcases(9-29-2017)14.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)15.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)16.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)17.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)18.jpg showcases(9-29-2017)19.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 2, 2017, #8031K) showcases(10-2-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)11.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,328. showcases(10-2-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,806. showcases(10-2-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-2-2017)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 9, 2017, #8041K) showcases(10-9-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $47,756. showcases(10-9-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $50,605. showcases(10-9-2017)13.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-9-2017)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 10, 2017, #8042K) showcases(10-10-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $45,775. showcases(10-10-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,349. showcases(10-10-2017)12.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)13.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-10-2017)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 11, 2017, #8043K) showcases(10-11-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,643. showcases(10-11-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,838. showcases(10-11-2017)13.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-11-2017)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 12, 2017, #8044K) showcases(10-12-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,626. showcases(10-12-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,898. showcases(10-12-2017)13.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-12-2017)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 13, 2017, #8045K) showcases(10-13-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,636. showcases(10-13-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,711. showcases(10-13-2017)12.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)13.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-13-2017)18.jpg The Last Showcases With Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith (October 17, 2017, #8052K) showcases(10-17-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)5.jpg Presented by Gwendolyn showcases(10-17-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)11.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,787. showcases(10-17-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,435. showcases(10-17-2017)14.jpg|Brian has won a total of $29,335. showcases(10-17-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)18.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)19.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)20.jpg showcases(10-17-2017)21.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2017, #8072K) showcaseshalloween2017-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,515. showcaseshalloween2017-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,458. showcaseshalloween2017-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2017-17.jpg Veterans Day Showcases (November 10, 2017, #8085K) showcasesveterans2017-1.jpg showcasesveterans2017-2.jpg showcasesveterans2017-3.jpg showcasesveterans2017-4.jpg showcasesveterans2017-5.jpg showcasesveterans2017-6.jpg showcasesveterans2017-7.jpg showcasesveterans2017-8.jpg showcasesveterans2017-9.jpg showcasesveterans2017-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,522. showcasesveterans2017-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,905. showcasesveterans2017-12.jpg|Carmelita has won a total of $33,752. showcasesveterans2017-13.jpg showcasesveterans2017-14.jpg showcasesveterans2017-15.jpg showcasesveterans2017-16.jpg showcasesveterans2017-17.jpg College Rivals/Thanksgiving Showcases (November 22, 2017, #8103K) showcasesthanksgiving2017-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-9.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,295. showcasesthanksgiving2017-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,678. showcasesthanksgiving2017-11.jpg|Adam has won a total of $34,155. showcasesthanksgiving2017-12.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2017-16.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (November 23, 2017, #8104K, aired out of order on November 27) showcases(11-27-2017)1.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)2.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)3.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)4.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)5.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)6.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)7.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)8.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)9.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)10.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)11.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,645. showcases(11-27-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $42,450. showcases(11-27-2017)14.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)15.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)16.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)17.jpg showcases(11-27-2017)18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 18, 2017, #8131K) showcases(12-18-2017)1.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)2.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)3.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)4.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)5.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)6.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)7.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)8.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)9.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,306. showcases(12-18-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,332. showcases(12-18-2017)12.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)13.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)14.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)15.jpg showcases(12-18-2017)16.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 19, 2017, #8132K) showcases(12-19-2017)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)7.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(12-19-2017)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,513. showcases(12-19-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,811. showcases(12-19-2017)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)15.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)16.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)18.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)19.jpg showcases(12-19-2017)20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 20, 2017, #8133K) showcases(12-20-2017)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)6.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,904. showcases(12-20-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,463. showcases(12-20-2017)14.jpg|Monique has won a total of $27,962. showcases(12-20-2017)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2017)19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 21, 2017, #8134K) showcases(12-21-2017)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,868. showcases(12-21-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,386. showcases(12-21-2017)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2017)17.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 5 (December 22, 2017, #8135K) showcases(12-22-2017)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,386. showcases(12-22-2017)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $41,337. showcases(12-22-2017)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)13.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2017)16.jpg The Best of 2017 Special Showcases (December 29, 2017, #8145K) showcasesbestof2017special1.jpg showcasesbestof2017special2.jpg showcasesbestof2017special3.jpg showcasesbestof2017special4.jpg showcasesbestof2017special5.jpg showcasesbestof2017special6.jpg showcasesbestof2017special7.jpg showcasesbestof2017special8.jpg showcasesbestof2017special9.jpg showcasesbestof2017special10.jpg showcasesbestof2017special11.jpg showcasesbestof2017special12.jpg showcasesbestof2017special13.jpg showcasesbestof2017special14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,342. showcasesbestof2017special15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,911. showcasesbestof2017special16.jpg showcasesbestof2017special17.jpg showcasesbestof2017special18.jpg showcasesbestof2017special19.jpg showcasesbestof2017special20.jpg showcasesbestof2017special21.jpg First Showcases & Double Overbid of 2018 (January 2, 2018, #8152K, aired out of order on January 4) showcases(1-4-2018)1.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)2.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)3.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)4.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)5.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)6.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)7.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)8.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)9.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,777. showcases(1-4-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,941. showcases(1-4-2018)12.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)13.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)14.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)15.jpg showcases(1-4-2018)16.jpg Kristen Bell, Kathryn Hahn, and Mila Kunis Present the Showcases (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) showcases(10-30-2017)1.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)2.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)3.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)4.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)5.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)6.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)7.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)8.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)9.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)10.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)11.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $53,604. showcases(10-30-2017)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $46,392. showcases(10-30-2017)14.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)15.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)16.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)17.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)18.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)19.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)20.jpg showcases(10-30-2017)21.jpg First DSW of 2018 (Janaury 26, 2018, #8185K) showcases(1-26-2018)1.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)2.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)3.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)4.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)5.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)6.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)7.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)8.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)9.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)10.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)11.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,297. showcases(1-26-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,666. showcases(1-26-2018)14.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)15.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)16.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)17.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)18.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)19.jpg showcases(1-26-2018)20.jpg Pet Adoption Week Showcases - Day 5 (February 2, 2018, #8195K) showcases(2-2-2018)1.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)2.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)3.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)4.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)5.jpg Presented by Puppy Bowl Referee Dan Schachner showcases(2-2-2018)6.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)7.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)8.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)9.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)10.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,252. showcases(2-2-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,309. showcases(2-2-2018)13.jpg|Hevaha has won a total of $29,192. showcases(2-2-2018)14.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)15.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)16.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)17.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)18.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)19.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)20.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)21.jpg showcases(2-2-2018)22.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2018, #8213K) showcasesvalentinesday2018-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $32,475. showcasesvalentinesday2018-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $28,336. showcasesvalentinesday2018-13.jpg|Margaret & William have won a total of $29,534. showcasesvalentinesday2018-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2018-15.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) showcases(2-22-2018)1.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)2.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)3.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)4.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)5.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)6.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)7.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)8.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)9.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)10.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,656. showcases(2-22-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $45,292. showcases(2-22-2018)13.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)14.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)15.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)16.jpg showcases(2-22-2018)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (February 22, 2018, #8224K, aired out of order on February 21) showcases(2-21-2018)1.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)2.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)3.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)4.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)5.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)6.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)7.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)8.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)9.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,788. showcases(2-21-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $48,943. showcases(2-21-2018)12.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)13.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)14.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)15.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)16.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)17.jpg showcases(2-21-2018)18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (February 23, 2018, #8225K) showcases(2-23-2018)1.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)2.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)3.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)4.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)5.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)6.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)7.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)8.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)9.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)10.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,306. showcases(2-23-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,729. showcases(2-23-2018)13.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)14.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)15.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)16.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)17.jpg showcases(2-23-2018)18.jpg Youth Week: Baby Shower Showcases (March 19, 2018, #8261K) showcases(3-19-2018)1.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)2.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)3.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)4.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)5.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)6.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)7.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)8.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)9.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)10.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)11.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $30,384. showcases(3-19-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $41,718. showcases(3-19-2018)14.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)15.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)16.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)17.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)18.jpg showcases(3-19-2018)19.jpg Youth Week: Kids 4-9 Showcases (March 20, 2018, #8262K) showcases(3-20-2018)1.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)2.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)3.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)4.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)5.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)6.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)7.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)8.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)9.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)10.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,807. showcases(3-20-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,986. showcases(3-20-2018)13.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)14.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)15.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)16.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)17.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)18.jpg showcases(3-20-2018)19.jpg Youth Week: Tweens Showcases (March 21, 2018, #8263K) showcases(3-21-2018)1.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)2.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)3.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)4.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)5.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)6.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)7.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)8.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)9.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,544. showcases(3-21-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,327. showcases(3-21-2018)12.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)13.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)14.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)15.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)16.jpg showcases(3-21-2018)17.jpg Youth Week: Sweet 16 Showcases (March 22, 2018, #8264K) showcases(3-22-2018)1.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)2.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)3.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)4.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)5.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)6.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)7.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)8.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)9.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,828. showcases(3-22-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,579. showcases(3-22-2018)12.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)13.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)14.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)15.jpg showcases(3-22-2018)16.jpg Youth Week: College Showcases (March 23, 2018, #8265K) showcases(3-23-2018)1.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)2.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)3.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)4.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)5.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)6.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)7.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)8.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)9.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)10.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of Patrick's showcase is $32,970. showcases(3-23-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of Gabriel's showcase is $25,317. showcases(3-23-2018)13.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)14.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)15.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)16.jpg showcases(3-23-2018)17.jpg Bachelor/Bachelorette Party Showcases (April 27, 2018, #8315K) showcases(4-27-2018)1.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)2.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)3.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)4.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)5.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)6.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)7.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)8.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)9.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,478. showcases(4-27-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,483. showcases(4-27-2018)12.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)13.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)14.jpg showcases(4-27-2018)15.jpg First 'No-Car in Showcase' of the 46th Season (May 10, 2018, #8334K) showcases(5-10-2018)1.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)2.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)3.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)4.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)5.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)6.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)7.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)8.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)9.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)10.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,945. showcases(5-10-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,489. showcases(5-10-2018)13.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)14.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)15.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)16.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)17.jpg showcases(5-10-2018)18.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 11, 2018, #8335K) showcasesmothersday2018-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $33,280. showcasesmothersday2018-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $35,483. showcasesmothersday2018-13.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-18.jpg showcasesmothersday2018-19.jpg Last DSW of 2018 (June 4, 2018, #8371K) showcases(6-4-2018)1.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)2.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)3.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)4.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)5.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)6.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)7.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)8.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)9.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,774. showcases(6-4-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,973. showcases(6-4-2018)12.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)13.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)14.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)15.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)16.jpg showcases(6-4-2018)17.jpg The Summer Beach Showcases (June 21, 2018, #8394K) showcases(6-21-2018)1.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)2.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)3.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)4.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)5.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)6.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)7.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)8.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)9.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)10.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)11.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,421. showcases(6-21-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,364. showcases(6-21-2018)14.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)15.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)16.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)17.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)18.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)19.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)20.jpg showcases(6-21-2018)21.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 4, 2018, #8403K) showcases(7-4-2018)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,324. showcases(7-4-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,349. showcases(7-4-2018)12.jpg|Dani has won a total of $34,914. showcases(7-4-2018)13.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)14.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)15.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)16.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2018)18.jpg Category:Showcases